Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto!
|image = |kanji = 特務！山本総隊長を救出せよ！ |romaji = Tokumu! Yamamoto sō taichō o kyūshutsu seyo! |episodenumber = 246 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Pursue Byakuya! The Confused Gotei Divisions |nextepisode = Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis |japair = November 17, 2009 |engair = March 25, 2012 |opening = Anima Rossa |ending = Sakurabito }} is the two hundred and forty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. A group of Shinigami attempt to rescue Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but they are held back by several Zanpakutō Spirits. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the barrier surrounding Yamamoto and prepares to destroy it. Summary states he is sure Byakuya knows Yamamoto very well.]] In a cave, as 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki sees Captain-Commander Yamamoto sitting within a pyramidal green barrier, Muramasa states he is sure Byakuya know Yamamoto very well. Confirming this, Byakuya asks Muramasa who the beings floating around the barrier are. Revealing they are Zanpakutō Spirits, Muramasa says they are working together to seal away Yamamoto's power and states things have remained in this state for an extended period of time. Noting Muramasa said they are working together, Byakuya walks toward the barrier and stops in front of two poles. When Yamamoto opens his eyes, Byakuya expresses surprise as Yamamoto generates a large amount of flame and sends it at Byakuya. Surging forward, the flames crash against the barrier. When some of the flames break through the barrier and stream past him, Byakuya puts his hand up to his face in surprise. Telling Byakuya to move away, the violet-haired woman says Byakuya will force Yamamoto to use his Reiatsu. When one of the white-haired boys tell Byakuya to not blame them if Yamamoto's Reiatsu burns him to ash, the other white-haired boy agrees. As the cloaked figure remains silent, Muramasa chuckles and states Yamamoto has been very difficult to reason with before saying he has become very troublesome for them. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Ichigo walks toward a hot spring before stopping. As Ichigo recalls seeing Byakuya, fighting Senbonzakura, and watching them move away as he collapsed from the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku states Yoruichi Shihōin said she knew where Yamamoto is and asks her to tell them. As Ichigo turns around to see Shunsui and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake standing before her, Yoruichi says she sensed Yamamoto's Reiatsu at the location in question in addition to it being the most likely place for him to be. Asking Shunsui what they should do, Ukitake states there is not much point in waiting for the Zanpakutō Spirits to come to them. As Shunsui admits it has never been their nature to wait, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi tells her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, they should get going and says it is their turn to find Yamamoto. Telling Yachiru she can relax, Kenpachi states they are not playing hide-and-seek. Attracting Yoruichi's attention, Kenpachi asks her if the man he wishes to fight is there. Smiling, Yoruichi confirms this and tells Kenpachi to be careful to not take on Yamamoto by mistake. Laughing, Kenpachi says he is sure he can tell Yamamoto from Byakuya. Standing up, Yoruichi asks Shunsui and Ukitake if they will be coming with them. As Shunsui and Ukitake nod, Ichigo looks on. Elsewhere, in the cave, a candle burns in a lamp as Haineko's tail twitches. Sighing, Haineko states she is bored out of her mind. When Tobiume says Haineko's idea of what constitutes fun and excitement on a daily basis is enough to give anyone else a heart attack, Haineko states this sound a little cruel. Confirming this, Tobiume says it is true regardless. asks Tobiume what is wrong.]] As Haineko states she had hoped to lead a new and interesting life without 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto bugging her anymore, Tobiume says Haineko has instead let Rangiku easily overpower her. Expressing irritation, Haineko proclaims this occurred because Tobiume got in her way. Stating she is aware of this, Tobiume says she believes she was more easily overpowered. Asking her what is wrong, Haineko states Tobiume is not even trying to put up a fight. Saying she has to agree with Haineko, Tobiume states she is exhausted from this overwhelming boredom as she and Haineko stretch and sigh. , and Byakuya stand behind them.]] Upon hearing footsteps, Haineko looks up and demands to know who is there. As Haineko expresses surprise, Kazeshini stumbles forward. As Tobiume says Kazeshini should not scare them like this, Kazeshini collapses. As Haineko calls out to Kazeshini, she, Tobiume, Gonryōmaru, and Tenken rush over to him. As Haineko wonders what happened, Tobiume states Kazeshini's wounds are bad. Confirming this, Haineko admits she is surprised Kazeshini made it to the cave. When Muramasa asks them what they are doing, the Zanpakutō Spirits turn around in surprise to see Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya standing behind them. .]] Walking forward, Muramasa stops and kneels down in front of Kazeshini. Saying he is glad Kazeshini could return, Muramasa tells him to rest so his wounds can heal. When Kazeshini looks up and says Muramasa's name, Muramasa asks him what is wrong. When Kazeshini states there is something he has been wanting to ask him, Muramasa tells him to go ahead. When Kazeshini says Muramasa told him to use his intuition and always follow his instinct, Muramasa states he remembers this. When Kazeshini says he is certain his true instinct is to reap the lives of Shinigami, Muramasa states he is aware of this. As Muramasa says his mission is to release all Zanpakutō Spirits from their Zanpakutō masters, Kazeshini demands to know why a Shinigami is standing there. As Byakuya expresses surprise, Muramasa chuckles and stands up. Stating Byakuya plays a crucial role in achieving their greater objective, Muramasa says he is thankful Byakuya was able to arrive safely with the help of the Zanpakutō Spirits. When Haineko demands to know why any of the Zanpakutō Spirits should suffer just to have Byakuya present, Muramasa puts his hand on her shoulder and states Zanpakutō Spirits being hurt saddens him despite having a greater objective to consider. Saying there is no need to worry, Muramasa states the Shinigami will not do anything too drastic as long as the Zanpakutō Spirits have Yamamoto. Saying they are very close to achieving their goal, Muramasa removes his hand from Haineko's shoulder and walks past her. Stating the Shinigami should be getting desperate by now, Muramasa says he is sorry to ask this of the Zanpakutō Spirits and states they will have to be patient for a bit longer. When Muramasa passes by them, Byakuya and Senbonzakura turn and follow him. Elsewhere, in a forest, Ukitake notes this is definitely Yamamoto's Reiatsu. When Ukitake says he is sensing a powerful barrier around it, Shunsui states Ryūjin Jakka was probably too much for Muramasa to manage and says he must have placed Yamamoto in a special containment field. Stating they would be very fortunate if it is true, Ukitake says they would not have to take on the power of Ryūjin Jakka. When Kenpachi states Yoruichi seems to be very positive Yamamoto is down there, Yoruichi confirms this and says Yamamoto is here. When Yoruichi states the only problem is this cave meandering through the ground like a maze, Yachiru expresses understanding and sniffs the air. Saying there is another entrance on the other side, Yoruichi states she is sure it is guarded as well and says they must proceed with extreme caution if all of the Zanpakutō Spirits are in there. Stating this is a pain, Kenpachi says they should start moving and walks toward the cave entrance as Yachiru agrees with him and cheers him on. Laughing, Shunsui states there is no reason to plan a surprise attack at this point. Agreeing, Ukitake says there is no sense in waiting around to see what the Zanpakutō Spirits are going to do and states they will go. As Ukitake walks toward the cave entrance, Shunsui agrees and follows him. says the Shinigami are coming.]] Telling Ichigo they will use the other entrance and meet them inside, Yoruichi walks away as Ichigo agrees and follows her. Within the cave, as a drop of water falls from a stalactite into a pool of water, Muramasa opens his eyes. When one of the white-haired boys says the Shinigami are coming, the other white-haired boy agrees as the cloaked figure remains silent. As the violet-haired woman grins, fire cover the interior edges of the barrier as Muramasa smiles. Meanwhile, Kenpachi walks through darkness and curses. Stating this sucks, Kenpachi says he came in here ready to fight. Wondering how he is supposed to find someone to fight if he cannot see where he is going, Kenpachi asks Yachiru where she believes they should go. When Yachiru tells him to go this way, Kenpachi states this does not help and says he cannot see where Yachiru is pointing. When Yachiru tells him to go in another direction, Kenpachi tells her to stop messing around. Elsewhere, Yoruichi leaps from stalagmite to stalagmite as Ichigo does the same. When Ichigo says her name, Yoruichi asks him what it is, prompting Ichigo to state there is something which he needs to know. When Ichigo asks her if she believes Byakuya is here as well, Yoruichi says Byakuya is a popular subject today and asks Ichigo if he is concerned about him. Confirming this, Ichigo states Byakuya joined the Zanpakutō Spirits, turned his sword on 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and threatened Rukia Kuchiki. Saying he does not understand what Byakuya's motivation would be for all of this, Ichigo states he thought Yoruichi would have more insight. When Yoruichi says she does not have a clue, a surprised Ichigo misses the next stalagmite and crashes into the water below. As Ichigo bursts out of the water and inhales, Yoruichi tells him to relax and states Ichigo must calm down and stay focused if he wishes to confront Byakuya. Saying she is sure Byakuya has his reasons, Yoruichi states their nature is beyond her before expressing surprise. As Tobiume's bell wraps around her, Yoruichi wonders what this is as Haineko and Tobiume stab her. Saying this is odd, Haineko states she had heard Yoruichi used to be the commander of the Onmitsukidō. As Tobiume says Yoruichi is not presenting them with much of a challenge today, two halves of a piece of paper fall to the ground where Yoruichi was. As Haineko and Tobiume express surprise, Yoruichi stands on another stalagmite and names the ability she used, Utsusemi, before moving away with Shunpo. Expressing surprise, Haineko is sent flying into a wall. As Tobiume gasps, Yoruichi appears in front of her and grabs Tobiume by the collar. Lifting Tobiume into the air, Yoruichi asks her if she is experiencing some difficulty and states girls these days are all talk and no muscle. Telling Ichigo to go on, Yoruichi tells him to not wait for her and says saving Yamamoto takes top priority right now. When Yoruichi states Ichigo will be free to do whatever he wishes when he is done with this, Ichigo says he is on it and leaps out of the water. Jumping forward off of a stalactite, which breaks, Ichigo jumps from stalagmite to stalagmite into the dark entrance of a waterway. Elsewhere, as Shunsui and Ukitake arrive at a series of circular steps, Shunsui sighs and sarcastically states this is an exciting array of steps. As Shunsui says his feet are tingling with excitement, Ukitake states this is very positive of Shunsui and asks him if he means it, prompting Shunsui to say he was being sarcastic. covers her mouth with her sleeve.]] Telling Ukitake to look at the steps, Shunsui states they will have to climb up all of them to make it through the cave. When the violet-haired woman steps forward, Shunsui and Ukitake express surprise. Smiling, the violet-haired woman covers her mouth with her sleeve as one of the white-haired boys asks the other white-haired boy what they shall play. When one of the white-haired boys asks Ukitake and Shunsui if they wish to play, Ukitake wonders who is there. As one of the white-haired boys notes Ukitake wishes to know who they are, the other white-haired boy asks Ukitake if he really does not know who they are. As Ukitake looks up, the white-haired boys fall on top of him. As the white-haired boys tell Ukitake they wish to play, Shunsui says they will not be able to move on if Ukitake does not deal with them. As Ukitake states he is not comfortable fighting with kids even if they are Zanpakutō Spirits, Shunsui wishes him good luck and tells him to do his best before walking away. When Ukitake asks them who they are, one of the white-haired boys asks the other white-haired boy who they could be. When Ukitake says he is guessing they are Sōgyo no Kotowari, the white-haired boys proclaim this is correct. As Sōgyo no Kotowari get up and run away, one of them states Ukitake guessed their name very quickly as the other one says this is boring. Apologizing, Ukitake states he could not help himself and notes he spoiled their game. Saying it is okay, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari tells the other one they will begin their next game as the other one agrees. When one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks the other one what he wishes to play, the other one suggests throwing fans. Agreeing, Sōgyo no Kotowari hold up a scroll-like object and count to three. As the scroll-like object glows, two glowing fans appear. As the fans stop glowing and begin spinning, Sōgyo no Kotowari point forward, prompting the fans to hurtle toward Ukitake. Meanwhile, as another drop of water hits a pool of water, Shunsui asks the violet-haired woman what kind of game he can expect to play with her. When the violet-haired woman states playtime is over for him, Shunsui tells the violet-haired woman to not say this and says they have known each other for a long time. When Shunsui states there must be some way they can reconcile their differences, the violet-haired woman says she refuses and states Shunsui's arrogance is unbearable. When the violet-haired woman says they have run out of patience with him, Shunsui notes she referred to more than one person as a violet-haired girl rises up behind him. Stating this would explain the other Reiatsu he has been sensing, Shunsui says it is nice to know he has not been imagining it as the violet-haired girl holds her sword in front of her. Elsewhere, as part of a wall is destroyed, Kenpachi states Tenken and Gonryōmaru finally decided to show up and says this saves him time looking for them. Stating he is glad Kenpachi came, Gonryōmaru says he will get his revenge from their last encounter. Meanwhile, Ichigo runs through a tunnel and states Yamamoto must be this way. Upon seeing the cloaked figure standing in his path, Ichigo notes Yamamoto is not alone and draws Zangetsu before slashing at the cloaked figure, who disappears. As the cloaked figure disappears and reappears further away several times, Ichigo tells it to wait and runs after it into a dark entrance. Skidding to a halt, Ichigo arrives in a room with large stone columns. Walking forward, Ichigo stops and looks up. Sensing Yamamoto's Reiatsu, Ichigo says Yamamoto is here and leaps forward. .]] As Ichigo leaps from column to column, Kazeshini stands on top of one of them and grins. Turning into a disk of swirling wind, Kazeshini hurtles toward Ichigo and envelops him. As Ichigo expresses surprise, chains wrap around his body. As Ichigo falls to the ground, some of the chains turn into Kazeshini's arm as Kazeshini tells Ichigo to die. As Ichigo curses, Kazeshini turns his hand into a ''kusarigama and states he will not let Ichigo go. As Kazeshini says it is time for him to reap Ichigo's life, Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, creating an explosion of blue Reiatsu. ' form breaks.]] Pushing Kazeshini out of the Reiatsu, Ichigo clashes with him before slashing Kazeshini across the chest. Falling to the ground below, Kazeshini flips over in midair and throws his ''kusarigama at Ichigo, who dodges with Shunpo. As Kazeshini expresses surprise, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, which slams Kazeshini into the ground, creating an explosion of blue Reiatsu. Afterwards, as Ichigo lands on a pillar, Kazeshini stands in a large crater. Cursing, Kazeshini falls over and reverts to his Shikai form, which breaks. Looking on, Ichigo apologizes to 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Leaping up, Ichigo arrives in the room with the barrier. Expressing surprise, Ichigo sees Yamamoto sitting in the center as flames line the interior edges of the barrier. When Ichigo walks forward and attempts to touch the barrier, the flames surge forward. Breaking through the barrier, some of the flames burn Ichigo's hand. Yelling in pain, Ichigo stumbles backward and looks at his hand. Stating this was intense, Ichigo raises his sword and says it is up to him before proclaiming he will do this. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book While 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng is walking, Suzumebachi asks her what is wrong. When Suì-Fēng states she never though she would run into Yoruichi, Suzumebachi asks her what about Yoruichi is so great. When Suì-Fēng says she is ashamed of Yoruichi seeing her when she was having a hard time, Suzumebachi states this is Suì-Fēng's fault for being so weak. When Suì-Fēng says Yoruichi held her like a princess, Suzumebachi asks her if she is even listening. When Suì-Fēng grabs her and says Yoruichi's name, Suzumebachi tells Suì-Fēng to not grab her so suddenly. Fights *Turning Point: Rescue the Captain-Commander (concluded) *Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Haineko & Tobiume *Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Katen Kyōkotsu *Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Sōgyo no Kotowari Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *'Hadō #4. (flashback) Techniques used: * * Shinigami techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bankai: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes